Unexpected Love
by kebabovic017
Summary: Bella Swan is starting at a new college. After finding out that she is sharing a dorm with a male womanizer named Edward Cullen, Bella doesnt know how she will cope living with him. Will she get used to him and realise he's not all that bad? Love/Hate.
1. Chapter 1 Drama, Drama, Drama

**A/N: Hey guys! All characters are human. This is my first fanfic I've written, so hopefully you guys enjoy it :)****  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, I merely own the plot.**

**BPOV**

So it's my first day of college. _Great...  
_I parked my run down red truck in the closest parking spot possible to the entrance of my new college. It looked old, I expected a little more but it'll do. I sat in my truck trying to fit all my bags on my petite body… it's more difficult than it sounds. After finally finding a way to carry all four bags, I opened my truck door and stepped out. I really need to get that squeaking door fixed soon. One step at a time, I walked toward the receptionist.  
"Can I help you my child?" The woman with frizzy curly hair behind the desk asked me.  
"I'm Isabella Swan; Can I have my class table and doom number please?" I asked politely.  
The woman handed me a pink sheet of paper. _Room 102, level 3.  
_"Are you aware that dorm's are unisex?" The lady asked, as she handed me another pink sheet of paper with my class timetable.  
Unisex? Do I have to share a room with a _boy?  
_"Uh, no? I don't think I'm comfortable with that actually…"I explained, again trying not to sound rude.  
"Oh, I'm sure you will be fine. If you have any troubles with your roomie, come and see me" I didn't want to argue with her, I'll at least go and meet this boy before I chuck a hissy fit. He could be an extremely nice gentleman.

_Room 102, Room 102, Room 102…  
_Where is this stupid room?  
"Are you lost?" I heard a manly voice from behind me ask. I turned around to face a boy with tanned skin and blue eyes.  
"Um yes, I'm supposed to be in room 102?" Okay, I'll admit it, he's cute.  
"Turn around, darl…" his voice said, with a husky sort of tone.  
Of course, I just made a complete idiot of myself. Room 102 was right behind me. I let out a flirtatious giggle.  
"Oh, thank-you"  
"No worries" and with that, the cutie was off.  
Okay? That was sort of… weird?

I turned the knob on room 102. Why is it unlocked? Is my roommate already here?  
I walked in, only to see a god like figure lounged across the bed on the left side of the room. I was frozen by his beauty. His hair, messy golden brown. His muscles slightly bulging out of his tight long sleeve DKNY shirt. He was perfect. It's a good thing I didn't argue with the receptionist.  
"Um, I'm Bella… a-are you my roommate?" I asked, stuttering on the word 'are'.  
He looked up through his long lashes; his eyes were an extremely light golden brown, made especially to match his hair.  
"I guess so… Bella's a pretty name" Those words sounded like music to my ears. I felt my cheeks burn. My face must be red as a tomato. Out came that flirtatious giggle again.  
"Thanks, do you have a name?" I asked sarcastically, trying not to stutter.  
"Edward Cullen… You into casual sex?"  
Did I just hear correctly? Or did the message from my ears to my brain get lost somewhere? No, this god like creature couldn't possibly be capable of asking such a question.  
"Sorry?" I asked in disbelief.  
"You heard me, Are you into casual sex or not? I mean, I'm gorgeous and you're cute, we're going to get eager at one stage or another"  
Oh My God. What an obnoxious pig. A _god_? _Perfect_? Scratch _all_ of it. There is no way that I am going to live with this animal for a whole year.  
"I am not going to have _sex_ with you! You're a pig!" I said as loud as I could before storming downstairs to the receptionist.

"I want a_ female _roommate!" I demanded, I'm not going to be polite anymore.  
"Miss, There are no more spots left" The lady said calmly before turning back to her computer screen.  
"30 minutes ago, you told me that if I had any problems with my 'roomie', to come and see you. So here I am, I want to swap!" Everyone in the lobby turned to face me, staring in shock.  
"Miss, I'm sorry, you're going to have to put up with Mr. Cullen" she said, again so ever calmly.  
I slammed my hand down on the counter as hard as I could. _Ouch. _I felt like a 3 year old who didn't get their way, and deciding to chuck a tantrum. Everyone was still staring.  
_Bella, don't make a fool of yourself on your first day. Just relax._

"Excuse me, but did I just hear correctly? You're not happy with Edward?" A pixie like girl asked, while resting her hand on my shoulder.  
"Yes, unfortunately…" I said under my breath.  
"My name is Alice. I'm sorry; Edward can be quite a handful can't he?" She said while holding out her hand, indicating a handshake.  
"I'm Bella. Do you know him?" I asked while taking her hand.  
She nodded. "He is my older brother".

**Okay, so what did you guys think? Good, Bad? Of course I'm not finished. I will put the next chapter up if someone reviews :)**** Polite criticism is welcome.  
- Dee xo**


	2. Chapter 2 Maybe hes a morning person

**A/N: Thanks for the review's guys. It really means a lot :) Here is the next chapter…**

**BPOV:**

Pixie girl… Man, I need to stop calling her that. I mean, Alice asked to walk me back to my dorm so she could have a 'word' to her brother. It's weird, how could someone as friendly as Alice be related to someone who most likely started swine flu? _Pig, Dog, Rat, Animal, Cockroach. _I hate that boy.  
I agreed to let her walk me. Maybe he would listen to Alice?

"Edward, don't harass Bella" Alice said in a soothing tone.  
I sat on my bed, pretending not to listen to their convosation. I pulled out my Cosmo magazine and fake read it.  
"I didn't harass her! Geez, I simply asked her a question as a joke. She overreacted" Edward's voice was deep and husky. He then turned and pointed an index finger at me… he had beautifully shaped hands. _Bella, Stop. Don't say that. He's an obnoxious douche.  
_"No one said you did harass her, I'm just saying, she's not like the usual girls who will do everything and anything with you. So don't _try_ and harass her about it, understand?" Alice is such a nice girl.  
"Wouldn't waste my time…" Edward mumbled under his breath.  
"Good!" Alice said, sounding very satisfied.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

**EPOV:**

That girl has been here for what, 2 hours? And already I'm tempted to throw her out of here. Usually I'll get to share a dorm with a hot chick that has no morels… my favorite type of woman. My luck obviously ran out this year.  
I looked over at this 'Bella' girl, who was putting her neatly folded clothes in the closet on her side of the room. How did she even meet my sister? How did my sister even know what I had asked? I have to be careful what I say around Bella, she's a dibber dobber. I just sounded like a 6 year old… but I have no other way of putting it.  
"How did you meet my sister?" I asked, breaking the silence.  
"Does it matter?" Her tone was full of attitude.  
"_Yes, it does matter" _I attempted to mimic her voice; pretty damn good mimic too.  
"In the lobby, while I was asking for a get out of jail free pass" Her tone was really starting to piss me off.  
"Deep down you want me… you want me bad, Babe" I chuckled. I knew this line would make steam blow from her ears.  
"WHAT?!" She yelled, as she quickly turned and faced me.  
Yep, I was right.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV:**

"Deep down you want me… you want me bad, Babe" He let out a small laugh.  
"WHAT?!" I yelled, utterly mortified that he would even think such a thing.

I finally had the dorm to myself. The cockroach was out doing god-knows-what with god-knows-who. So, I decided to take this time to have a shower and get an early night. It's safe to say, I had a pretty dramatic day. I shuffled my feet toward the bathroom, and locked the door.  
After having a long and relaxing shower, I towel dried my hair and hopped into my fluffy pink blanket. I hope Edward is quiet when he comes home, if he wakes me up… I swear all hell will break loose.  
After about 5 minutes of my head hitting the pillow, I was out for the count.

"Seriously, why do you have your alarm set so early?" Edward groaned the next morning, as my high pitched buzzer went off. _  
6:00 AM _read my clock, sitting beside my bed. The sun hadn't even risen yet. Maybe I was setting my alarm a little too early? Ah well, at least I'm pissing Edward off.  
"To piss you off, Jackass" I said groggily. I couldn't get back to sleep. So I decided to get up instead and get dressed. I opened up my closet and grabbed a baggy grey jumper and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I didn't know whether to get dressed in the open, or in the bathroom? It's still dark in here and Edward is facing the wall. I guess I'll just take my chances and get changed here. It's not like he's looking, he's most likely asleep.  
I've found one good thing about Edward… One. He _never _snores. I've never met a man who doesn't snore. It's weird, but I'm glad.  
After getting changed, I sat on the end of my bed and turned the TV on. I didn't put the volume up loud, as it was peaceful when Edward was sleeping; He wasn't able to piss me off.

Fifteen minutes later, sleeping beauty decided to wake up. He sat up in his bed, and rubbed his eyes like a little boy would do. He wore a gym t-shirt and tracksuit pants. I looked over at him; his golden eyes were simply just staring back at me before he flipped his blanket off himself, and dragged his feet toward the mirror. He ran his fingers through his messy hair, and stared at himself for about 30 seconds. Vein much?

"You look different today…" Edward said, breaking the silence.  
"What?" I asked, confused about what sort of sick joke he's going to come out with.  
"Don't worry, in a good way" He said while walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.  
Did Edward Cullen just complement me? Is this even possible?  
No… no I don't think it is.

**I'm still not finished. Sorry if not much is happening yet, but it's getting there. I don't really like Fanfics that jump into E&B love. I like stories with a slow progressing love; I don't know that's just me :) Anyway, Reviews? & Polite critism is welcome guys  
-Dee xo**


	3. Chapter 3 I'm sorry, II didnt know

**A/N: Again, I got some reviews. Thanks a heap guys! I got a small amount of positive criticism, so I will try and be more descriptive from now on. Thanks a lot :)**

**BPOV:  
**Edward's been acting sort of 'different' lately. I mean, he's not being overly nice or overly nasty. He's just plain. He only says what he has to say, and that's it. It sort of annoys me. Our doom room is always silent. It's most like we are ignoring each other. To be honest, I would prefer it if he was his dirty horny self again.

I took a quick glance at Edward; he sat in front of the TV with his legs crossed eating pretzels. The silence was killing me.  
"What are your plans for today, Edward?" I asked, attempting to start some small talk.  
"Mm nothing" He replied coldly.  
Why is he acting like this? Have a done something seriously wrong?  
"Is something wrong? I know we don't like each other very much, but at least don't be cold toward me" I said, sounding desperate for his attention. Why do I even feel the need to talk to him? I don't even like him!  
"Nothing's wrong" Again with that cold tone. He got up from the floor and lazily walked toward his Laptop, opening it so the screen was facing him. I can't stand this; He's going to learn he can't ignore me for the whole year. I ran over to where he was sitting, I put my hand on the top of his white Mac laptop and pushed the screen down as hard as I could, shutting the laptop closed so he was forced to look at me.  
"I'm so sick of this, you do my head in. I try and be polite and I get nothing in return. You're so rude… I hate you!" I'm sure the people in the dorm next to us could hear me loud and clear. Edward sat facing me, shocked that I just shut his laptop on him.  
"Didn't your parents ever teach you to ask before you touch someone else's stuff? They must have had horrible parenting skills…"  
I took two steps back. I just looked at him in disbelief that he would bring up such an emotional topic. Tears started to fill my eyes.  
"T-that was un-called for" I said, trying not to let him notice I was about to be a huge mess.  
"Why would that be 'un-called' for?" Edward asked curiously, I think he got the hint I was pretty upset at his comment.  
"My parents passed away when I was six…" I didn't know whether I should tell him this information. The last thing I wanted was for him to feel sorry for me. His jaw dropped in shock; he took 3 steps toward me and froze.  
"I'm sorry…" He continued, as he put a perfectly shaped hand on my shoulder. "Bella, if I knew I wouldn't have said anything. I truly am sorry. Forgive me?"  
His voice was so apologetic. I'd never seem him like this before.  
"No, it's okay. You didn't know… I'm sorry for shutting your laptop. Even?" I forgave him.  
"We can barley call that even. What I said was way worse. But if it makes you happy…" He replied, looking down at his white Adidas sneakers.  
"Edward, Can we forget about it? Please?" I asked, I didn't want him to feel bad. After all he really didn't know about my parents.  
"Alright. If you don't mind me asking…" He sat down on his bed, while keeping his eyes on mine. "How did it happen? I mean, your parents?"  
"Car accident on the way home from my ballet concert. I was the only one in the car who survived" I explained.  
"I'm sorry, Bells"  
Did he just call me Bells? What a sweet-heart.  
_Bella, shut up. Stop it. You hate him, remember?  
_Hating Edward was starting to get difficult… maybe I'll just 'dislike' him.

**I know, Bella's parents aren't really dead, let's just pretend they are. Anyway, I'm sorry it's slow. I promise next chapter, we will have some cute scenes. Reviews please? **  
:D


End file.
